Of Romance, Remorse and the Ridiculous
by Tail-Gunner-Mouse
Summary: In answer to the challenge issued by the Third Biker Scholar, I shall endeavour to do a few drabbles to entertain the more romantically inclined of you fair readers. Fair warnings however, sometimes love is bitter-sweet. Rated up to T for increase in rating of future chapters.
1. Intro

Third Biker Scholar:

"CHALLENGE!

I have another challenge for all our talented writers out there. Be sure to post this one under your own accounts, I want to see everyone receive the credit they're due for their work! One condition for the challenge: in the summary, please mention that this is in response to the challenge. Thanks!

The Great Romance Challenge:

It might not be Valentine's Day, but romance never goes out of season! Pick one of these couples and write anything you want for their romance. A one-shot, short story, epic story! Its all up to you! Pick whatever part of the romance you want too; from how they met, the first kiss, or when they introduce them to the parents. Any part of their relationship is up for grabs.

The Pairings Are ~

Throttle/Carbine (Long distance relationships CAN work! Keep hope alive!)

Charley/Vincent (The classics.)

Harley/Vincent (What was lost is finally found...*sighs dreamily*)

Modo/Carbine (Hey, it could happen!)

Modo/Harley (Things change, and if Vinnie was unavailable...)

Modo/Charley (*grins* It really could happen, lol!)

Throttle/Harley (I can see this one working, I really can.)

Throttle/Charley (My personal favorite.)

Vincent/Carbine (Only one person I know ever tried this, and she made it work. WE MISS YOU, SEWERSLIDER!)

Stoker/Harley (He finally wins the fight for her hand from Vinnie, could it last into something for the ages?)

Stoker/Charley (The old rogue and a fiesty mechanic...sparks could fly!)

Stoker/Modo's Momma (Take this one however you want; no one ever said an older lady Mouse can't be a cougar...)

Rimfire/Charley (*grins* Why can I see this happening so easily?)

Rimfire/Carbine (Hey, if a girl gets too lonely...)

Rimfire/Harley (You never know where love might take you...)

Mace/Harely (Stockholm Syndrome, anyone?)

Mace/Charley (...it could happen?)

Boy/Boy pairings are allowed to, whatever floats your boat. I really hope to see some of the more unusual pairings, be they traditional or not. Take a chance, have some fun!"

* * *

So, I've decided to take up this little challenge, mostly because I was rather tickled by the idea of Modo's mother being a 'playa'. This chapter is just the intro, The next will be the first chapter.

All Chapters will be one-shots. There won't be any order to them, chronologically or otherwise.

Thanks, and enjoy the fics :3


	2. ThrottleCarbine

Figured I do a few of them, hence posting this bit up first.

Throttle x Carbine

[this is mostly a convo piece, with a little Stoker x Modo's momma thrown in for hilarities sake]

* * *

The two of them stood in front of the base and tried to ignore the whistling and cheers that where sounding off behind them like cannon fire.

The base had changed since the end of the war. There was a sudden covering of thick indigo grass and delicate wildflowers. She wore some in her hair. The other women had insisted on it. Carbine was glad she agreed, the mouse waiting at the pillar for her had looked spellbound as she'd climbed the steps. Being feminine wasn't one of her most prominent traits. Harley had turned out to be more than just a mechanic in her eyes then. Especially as it appeared that giving her -chassis- an overhaul before the joining ceremony had turned out to be one of the most satisfying experiences she had had to date, especially due to the amount of dropped jaws as she'd strode past. She put a little more swing in her hips as she walked forwards, smirking internally as the expression on his face went from awe to concealed arousal. She could tell, from the raise of his eyebrows, the slight upward turn of his mouth and the subtle shift of his antennae as they moved in her direction. It was something she'd missed seeing on his face. It was something she hadn't known that she'd missed inspiring in him.

She glanced up at him and he smiled at her. Seems like he'd had an 'overhaul' too. She never thought she'd see him out of leather, and she was right. He still wore his gloves, albeit with a suit. The black haired mouse always thought he'd look good in military digs, she was right there too. Of course, she'd been wrong about thinking they'd never reach this point together, that they wouldn't find the time or that they'd just grow apart. She'd been steeling herself for the day he might say 'I'm sorry babe, it's just not working'. He never did. And now he was standing beside her, as he'd always hinted he would, but had, in his usual quiet and mysterious way, never said outright.

He inclined his head slightly to his left, indicating their mutual friend by her shoulder who was shifting from foot to foot nervously. She smirks at him and squeezes his hand, another round of joyful applause goes up.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the crowd, their internal dialogue was firing away at a rapid pace.

_Could they be any louder? _

_**Well, there hasn't been a joining in what, years? I'm surprised by the turnout though…**_

_The entire force is here._

_**You think Scabbard had anything to do with that?**_

_Never pegged him as a hopeless romantic…Modo on the other hand-_

_**-is crying over there. Didn't expect the waterworks this early. Where's Harley?**_

_Towards the front, between your 'bro's'. Vincent actually looks like he's choked up._

_**Yeah, well, that probably more from finding it funny that Stoker volunteered to be your clan elder for the ceremony.**_

_My uncle is certainly finding it difficult to cope with being addressed as 'honoured old one'._

_**Well, he's opposite Modo's mother, it's hard for him to cope with being seen as the same age-group as her.**_

_He had a fling with her you know._

_**EH?**_

_A few years back, he visited her and came back saying something about Black wings and Cougar wings marked off his list._

_**Wouldn't that be Grey wings and Black wings?**_

_You think that's bad, I asked her about it and she showed me some ink._

_**Oh sweet Deimos, what on mars-**_

_-turns out she marked the occasion herself with a 'wing of honour' tattoo, said something about Stoker completing the set._

_**Heh, brilliant! I figured she'd have herself a hit-n-run tat though…**_

_Throttle! He'd never do that!_

_**But don't you think she might? She -is- a wing admiral of the fleet now.**_

_You think that's why he's feeling awkward? Because he's been outranked?_

_**Bit of a blow to the guys ego. Still thinks he's a young stud.**_

_We're all older than we think now._

_**Not you.**_

_I've been dying my hair for years now sweetie, sorry to ruin the illusion of youth._

_**So have I, but that doesn't change how you look to me.**_

She laughs outright, amazed and flattered by his words. Her laughter brings up another cheer from the crowd behind. So she raises an eyebrow at him and he chuckles quietly. A chant goes up behind them, growing steadily louder. He leans forward amidst the roars of encouragement around them.

"We should have done this years ago." He says, kissing her gently.

She smiles against him and wraps her arms around his neck, only to catch out of the corner of her eye Modo's mother wiggling her eyebrows at her uncle behind her. She breaks the kiss off and throws her head back, laughing out loudly, followed by Throttle who evidently caught the look on Stokers face as he saw the older females expression.

The laughter quickly spreads and eventually becomes a chorus of joy. Her face is aching from the grin on her face, but she doesn't feel it. All she can feel is relief in the moment.

It really had been a long time coming.


End file.
